Magically Blonde
by ArwenTurner
Summary: Earth Shattering screams, Near-Heart-attack Inducing Laughter, distressed owls...and many other hilarious exploits. The cause? A tub of blonde hairdye...


** Magically Blonde.  
**"OOOOW Ginny! What are you trying to do, kill me?" Hermione yelped over the bathroom sink.  
  
"No, silly. Now, hold still while I comb the rest of it through." Ginny said, gripping Hermione's head.  
  
"Why on earth did I agree to this?" Hermione muttered to herself.  
  
"You didn't. I decided you needed a change. Well, you decided you needed a change..."  
  
"And you listened to me. The only time you have ever listened to me, and it had to be then, Ginny. When I'm trying to help you with potions homework, oh no, but when it comes to RUINING my LIFE..."  
  
"Calm down. We're nearly done."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. Now, here, hold this." Ginny said, giving Hermione a soapy comb, which she looked at, sceptically.  
  
"Why's the stuff white?"  
  
"Because it takes time to...develop." Ginny said, wrapping Hermione's hair in a towel.  
  
They stood, face to face, staring at each other.  
  
"What now." Hermione said, more than asked.  
  
"We wait for....30 minutes." Ginny said, reading the leaflet.  
  
"Right." Hermione said, sitting down on the floor. "Remind me where you got this...torturing device?" She asked, poking at the bottle on the edge of the sink.  
  
"A little beauty shop in Hogsmeade I happened to find. Trust me, Hermione. THIS is the change you've been waiting for."  
  
"I really don't trust you when you're like this, Ginny." Hermione said, narrowing her eyes at her.  
  
"Nice to know. Hey, what's this?" Ginny said, reaching for a magazine which was lying in the corner of Hermione's bathroom. (Being Head girl had earned her a private dorm with an en-suite.)  
  
"Oh, a muggle magazine." Hermione shrugged.  
  
"Hm...interesting..." Ginny flipped through it.  
  
Hermione just stared at her as she looked through her magazine, she watched her laughing at the "Embarrassing Moments" pages, and watched her look thoughtful at some of the other articles. Hermione studied the leaflet that came with the box.   
  
"Um, Ginny?"  
  
"Mmmm?"  
  
"It's been half an hour."  
  
"Ok, just let me finish this story." She said, pulling the magazine closer. Hermione watched her as she finished it.  
  
"Oh that was so sad!" She said, gazing to the floor.  
  
"Hello? Ginny? Me." Hermione said, pointing to the towel on her head. "Now."  
  
"Fine, fine." She sighed, putting the magazine aside and lead Hermione back to the sink, rinsing her hair. When she was satisfied, she gripped her hair and wrung out some of the water. "Turn around." She instructed, and lifted her wand and said a spell under her breath, which dried Hermione's hair instantly. Hermione struggled to turn around to see in the mirror, but Ginny held her facing the other way, and pulled all her hair back, so that Hermione couldn't see it coming down the sides of her face. She got the brush and ran it through it a few times, trying hard not to giggle.  
  
"How is it?" Hermione asked, wringing her hands. "Why are you laughing?"  
  
"Um...It's really nice...I like it..." Ginny said, and she spun Hermione round to face the mirror, which shook violently as her high pitched scream rattled through the castle. Unbeknown to the girls, causing all the owl's up in the owlery to fly out of the window at that precise moment.  
  
"GINNY WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Um...It's nice, Hermione." She stammered, unconvinced now.  
  
"GINNY, IT'S NEARLY WHITE!!" Hermione said, gripping handfuls of the offending hair and looking at it in the mirror.  
  
"It's not that bad. I'm sure no-one will noti....."  
  
"NO -ONE WILL NOTICE??? GINNY, MY HAIR IS WHITE."  
  
"It's not! It's blonde!" Ginny protested, pointing at the bottle.  
  
"I...I....you...grrrrr." Hermione growled at Ginny and ran into her bedroom.  
  
--------------------  
  
Harry and Ron, who had been sitting in the common room, darted their heads in the direction of the screams.  
  
"Whoa! What was that?" Ron said.  
  
"I have no idea...hey, that's the direction of Hermione's room...what did Ginny say she was going to do?"  
  
"She didn't tell me." Ron finished, watching Harry's face drop open, his whole face seemed to open, jaw dropped, his eyes were huge.  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Harry grinned.  
  
"Oh shut up. That's my sister! For the last time, Harry, she's NOT trying to get Hermione into bed!"  
  
"Oh whatever, I'm going up to look, coming?" Harry said, darting off to Hermione's room, not waiting for an answer.  
  
"Eeew, gross." Ron said, before trotting after Harry, hands covering his eyes as Harry burst open the door. There was a few seconds silence...then Harry erupted with laughter, causing Ron's hand to drop to see what had caused such a reaction in Harry.  
  
Sitting on the bed, beside a bright red Ginny, was Hermione...well...sure, it WAS Hermione alright, but she had the whitest blonde hair Harry had EVER seen.  
  
Giggling, they made their way over to the bed.  
  
"What HAPPENED?" Ron gasped for breath between the fits of hilarity that wove over him every time he looked at her.  
  
"It's all HER fault." Hermione spat at Ginny.  
  
"It is not! I just....got her some hair dye...."  
  
"That's _some_ dye!" Harry beamed, reaching out a hand to Hermione's head. She batted it away.  
  
"Leave me alone." She growled at him.  
  
At that moment, Seamus ran up from the common room to see what the hilarity was all about, and promptly fell to the floor, rolling about giggling.  
  
"Hahaha....you certainly lightened up our day! Thank's Ginny! Be right back!" Harry said, jumping over Seamus, and he darted to the common room, seconds later bringing back Fred and George.  
  
"What the?!" Fred asked, as Harry dragged them upstairs. They froze in the doorway to Hermione's room and burst out giggling.   
  
"Oh my god!" George remarked.  
  
"IT'S HER FAULT. DON'T LOOK AT ME."  
  
"Hard not to, mate." Ron giggled, only to recieve a stare-of-death from Hermione.  
  
"Nice one, little sis!" Fred said, patting Ginny on the back.  
  
"Oh out, out, all of you. OUT!" Hermione yelled, glowing red, partly with anger, partly with utter humiliation. Everyone scrambled towards the door giggling, including Ginny.  
  
"You. Stay." She commanded. Ginny slunk back to the bed, as Hermione shut the door.  
  
"'It's FINE', you said. 'No-one will notice', you said."  
  
"I'm...I'm sorry." Ginny said, giggling quietly.  
  
"Oh god. I'm a laughing stock. How long does this take to wash out?" She asked Ginny, who fell silent.  
  
"Um...It's...permanent." She said, with a small nervous laugh. "Don't worry though..." She added, seeing Hermione's murderous face. "I'll go in tomorrow and get you...some brown dye...to hide it until it grows out."  
  
"You better." Hermione said, less-murderous and sat on the bed beside her. "So...I'm stuck in this room until you do?"  
  
"You don't have to be..." Ginny started, eyes twinkling.  
  
"Oh, don't look at me like that. That's the look that bought the dye in the first place."  
  
Ginny disappeared into the bathroom and came out a few minutes later with some tweezers. Hermione stared at them, then looked up at Ginny.  
  
"To make your life more bearable!...you can't have big brown eyebrows and white-blonde hair! We're going to thin them down to make it less noticeable!" Ginny said, sitting in front of Hermione.  
  
"Don't go near me with those thi...OW!" Hermione clapped her hand to her eyebrow. "That hurt!"  
  
"Shall I do it again?"  
  
"NO you ca---OW, GINNY!" Hermione yelped, jumping up. Ginny chased her around the room. Hermione had nowhere to go, as she couldn't run into the common room with her hair like it was. It was too late, Ginny tackled Hermione to the ground and straddled her stomach, firmly pinning her down, and leant in, attacking her eyebrows with the tweezers. Thankfully, Hermione had put a locking-spell on the door. She could imagine the boys' faces if they came in now...  
  
-----------  
_A/N...Just some randomness I came up with. Hope you liked and aren't toally freaked out with my warped sense of humour!_


End file.
